


Don't You Ever Forget About Me

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Comatose!Ashton, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton wakes up from a coma and Calum's world falls into place once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Ever Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a restaurant while I was waiting for my food to arrive. Obviously living my life to the fullest here. //sarcasm//

"...Hey Cal..."

Calum felt his heart stop for a moment and his world fall back into place. That was Ashton’s voice…Had he finally woken up?!

Ashton’s tired eyes were staring up at Calum, who was leaning so close to the hospital bed he was practically sitting on it. “Calum?” He questioned, not sure whether the younger boy had heard him the first time.

“I was so scared you fucking prick. You could have died! I'm never letting you drive a car again, I swear to God." Calum burst out, his voice ricocheting off the linoleum. And before he knew it the tears had begun to spill over.

Ashton laughed weakly, placing his hand on top of Calum's. "I'd never do that to you. I wouldn't ever leave you alone like that Cal, never." He said, voice almost as quiet as the environment they were in.

Calum couldn't stop the flow of tears that had started, futilely he tried wiping at them but they just wouldn't disappear, it seemed as if they were here to stay.

He was so, so happy that Ashton was okay and that he had recovered. It had taken around a month and a half but he was finally out of that God-forsaken coma.

Calum had been so scared when the doctors had told him Ashton was in a coma. It didn't help that the people around him kept entertaining the idea of his blonde never waking up again and it broke Calum's heart to even think about it. In fact, it still does…

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The Kiwi mumbled, eyes downcast, as he entwined their fingers.

"I love you too. And first things first, after I get discharged, we're going on a dinner date." Ashton exclaimed, a new sort of vigour surrounding him, albeit his voice was still a bit scratchy sounding but Calum couldn't get enough of it. He couldn’t get enough of Ashton as a whole. It had just been so long and part of him wished that Ashton would speak forever so he could just sit there and listen.

"First things first, after you get discharged, I'm going to kiss you and we're going to have a cuddle fest." Calum replied with a slight grin.

Ashton let out a small laugh before staring straight at Calum, a serene smile on his face, "What's stopping you from kissing me now?"

Calum proceeded to run his fingers through shaggy blonde locks before leaning down.

"Nothing."

Through blurry vision and long, wet lashes; Calum gazed at Ashton. Full lips pressed gently against chapped ones, slightly uncomfortable, yet to the two of them it felt better than any other kiss they had ever shared. 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
